


Just Friends?

by torijohnston



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Summary: Are Sam and Colby just friends or is there more?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Take my hand

**Kat’s POV**

Sam took me to a super cute place, and we pose for a picture. I post a picture to Instagram and then we walk around holding hands.

“I love being here with you,” I say.

“Me too,” he says, kissing me.

The comments come flowing in and all are positive. I smile down at my phone.

“What are you smiling at?”

I show my phone with all comments and he smiles. He hugs me and kisses me again. I reach for his hand and he intertwines our fingers together as we walk around the park. We walk around until the park closes and then he takes me home. He kisses me good night and promises to call me when he gets home. 30 minutes later, I get a call from him.

“Hi Kat,” he says, muffled.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Colby is saying all kinds of things about you. I don’t want to be here, can I come over?”

“Of course love.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Then he hangs up. 15 minutes later, he knocks on my door and I let him in.

“What happened?”

“I said I was out with you. And he started saying awful things about you. Like that you’re controlling me and that you’re rude to him. I didn’t believe him but I don’t why he’s doing this.”

“I’m sorry babe. You can stay here as long as you want,” I say.

“Thanks, love,” he says, then kisses me.

**Colby’s POV**

_Why can’t Sam see the truth? Of how awful and controlling she is. How could he just leave like that?_

**C: why can’t you see the truth about her? She’s trying to pull you away from me…**

_S: no she isn’t! you’re the one doing that! just leave me alone._

**C: Sam, please. You have to believe me…**

_S: Leave me alone!_

**C: Fine!**

I lock my phone and tears start to roll down my face. _I’m losing my best friend because of her… I just want my best friend back._

Corey and Jake come into my room.

“Are you okay?” Jake asks.

“Sam doesn’t believe me about Kat.”

“Just give it time. He will see it eventually,” Corey says.

“I hope so…” I mumble.


	2. Angry with you

**Sam’s POV**

Colby is at again, _why is he so rude to Kat?!_ I text Colby.

**S: Why are you being rude to Kat?**

_C: you just can't see what she's doing, can you?_

**S: What are you talking about?!**

_C: she's trying to tear us apart._

**S: no she isn't. she likes you, you're the one being rude.**

_C: talk to me again when you realize the truth._

I see a new post of Colby’s on Instagram, talking about wondering about realizing the truth.

S: what do Corey and Jake know that I don’t know? **_read at 10 pm_**

S: Colby? **_read at 10:15 pm_**

S: Are you okay? **_read at 10:30 pm_**

C: oh, now you care?! Just forget it, Samuel.

S: please talk to me, Colbs. **_read at 11 pm_**

_Could he right about Kat? Could she be trying to tear us apart?_

Kat posts a new photo of us but I can’t bring myself to respond like I normally would and she notices.

K: what’s wrong with you?

S: you’re being rude to people that I care about.

K: Colby’s trying to break us up, baby.

S: he’s my best friend Kat. He’ll always be in my life.

K: not if you want to date me. **_read at 11 pm_**

_I can’t believe this. She’s trying to make me choose between her and Colby? No one who cares about me would even try to do that._

**The Next Day**

I posted a picture with Colby and Kat got super defensive and angry at the picture with Colby. I know what I have to do and I head to her apartment.

“What?! oh hi, sam.”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay, about what babe?” She asks.

“We’re over. I see the real you now and we’re done. Stay away from me and from Colby. In fact, stay away from all of us.”

She tries to stop me but I shove past her and leave her apartment. I arrive home to an empty house. I sigh and head upstairs to Colby’s room. I knock then enter the room. He’s sitting on his bed, crying. I rush to his side, gathering him into my arms.

“Colbs, shh. It’s okay. She can’t hurt you anymore. I called it off. She’s out of our lives.”

“For real?”

“Yes, you were right about her. I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you.”

He clings to me and I hold him tightly.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I love you, bro.”

“Love you too man,” I say.

“If you need anything, I’m here,” he says.

“We all will,” Corey says as Jake nods along.

“Thank you all. But honestly, I’m relieved” I say.


	3. Falling for you

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up next to Colby. He asked me to stay with him last night and I agreed because he was so upset. I smile down at him, asleep in my arms. _I love- wait, could this be true? Oh my god, I love this man. What if he doesn’t feel the same? Will I lose him?_

I try to get out of the bed but Colby’s arms pin me down.

“Don’t go. I want you here,” he says.

“I just need to use the bathroom.”

He releases me and I head to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I know he wants me there but I can’t be there with him if he doesn’t feel the same. I create a new post on my secret account, just trying to get my feelings out. A half-hour later, I get a notification that Colby posted. He talks about someone he wishes was his. I comment without thinking then text him.

S: what’s going on Colbs?

C: it’s nothing, Sam.

S: it’s okay you know? if you’re gay. I support you no matter what.

C: I don’t want to talk about it.

S: Colbs, it’s me. You can tell me.

C: No I can’t, not you.

S: Why not? **read at 11 am**

I head to Corey’s room and knock.

“Come in!”

“Hey, can you talk to Colby? Something’s wrong but he says he can’t talk to me.”

“Of course, is he home?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll text him.”

“Thanks, Corey.” I leave the room and head back to mine.

**Colby’s POV**

**-** new text message-

Corey **Colby**

_Colby, what’s going on?_

**It’s nothing, Corey.**

_Is the he Sam?_

**How-?**

_Sam said that you couldn’t tell him so I guessed._

**Please don’t tell him.**

_Don’t worry I won't. I got your back. But you should talk to him, Sam. He’s worried sick about you._

**Thanks, Corey… I’ll think about it.**

I stay where I am though and I don’t text or call Sam. I just can’t talk to him right now. I can’t bear to hear that he doesn’t feel the same. I’m falling in love with my best friend and I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose him and if I do, I don’t know what I’d do.

I make an appreciation post for all those who were supportive of me when I accidentally came out.

S: please talk to me…

C: Sam, please just give some space.

S: I just don’t want you to go through this alone. I’ve always been by your side. Please don’t push me away…

C: Sam! I just need space okay?! **_read at 12 pm._**

**Two hours later**

I knock on Sam's door.

"Sam, please. I'm sorry I snapped. Please open the door..."

He doesn't open his door.

"Sam..."

I collapse against his door; breathless, exhausted, and heartbroken.

_My best friend won't talk to me... All because I let my emotions get the best of me... If I've lost the man I love because of this..._

I start to drift off against the door.

**Sam's POV**

I hear a soft thud against the door of my room. I open the door slowly and Colby falls into my room, fast asleep. I notice the tear tracks stained on his face and feel guilty for upsetting him. I carefully pick him and carry him to his room. As I lay him down on the bed, he wakes up.

"Sam?" He asks, sleepily.

"Yeah, you fell asleep outside my room."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? I'm sorry. I hurt you."

"Because I snapped at you..." "I should've given you space." We said at the same time.

"Will you two just hug and make up already?" Corey yells from the doorway.

We both jump, not realizing that Corey was there.

"How-w long have you been standing there?" Colby asks.

"A minute or so. Well, are you going to make up or not?" Corey asks.

Colby smiles uncertainly at me and I wrap my arms around him, holding him close.

He relaxes into my arms as Corey leaves the room.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“For what?”

“For being by my side,” he says.

“I will always be here for you,” I say.

“I know that now. I’m sorry I doubted you,” he says.

“It’s okay Colbs. You’re here now and we’ll be okay,” I say.

He falls asleep in my arms and I smile down at the beautiful sight laying on my chest.


	4. Saving a spot for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: panic attack

**colbybrock** saving a spot for you if you want it

 **samgolbach** I'd take that spot

 **solbyfan** I wonder if he's talking about Sam

**Sam’s POV**

Colby’s new post makes me think. _Could he be talking about me? I should text him._

C: you can join me if you want to

S: I’ll be there.

C: see you soon.

I leave the house to meet Colby.

I arrive to the building where Colby is and head to the roof. I sit down beside Colby and look at him. We’re silent for a while, then I speak up.

"Hey Colbs."

"Hi."

"Do you want to talk?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so... It's just a lot. I didn't intend to come out like that," he says.

"Well, I'm here for you, no matter what," I say.

"Thanks bro.” He pauses then says, “I need to tell you something…”

"You can tell me anything," I say, resting my hand on his shoulder.

He reaches for my hand and grips it tightly, trying to draw strength from me.

"It's you. the one I've been talking about," he says.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I-” His breathing increases and I can tell he’s starting to panic. “Sam, I-”

**TW panic attack**

“Shh, shh-h, it’s okay. I’m here.” I pull him into my arms and rub his back. I continue to whisper to him “you’re okay, I’m here. try to take a deep breath.” He breathes shakily. “Keep trying, deep, slow breaths”

“Sam, I- Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” I hold him tighter and his breathing starts to slow down.

**panic attack over**

“Thank-k you.”

“Of course Colbs. I’m always here for you.”

He collapses into my arms, clearly exhausted. “Let’s go home yeah?” He nods and I pick him up and carry him downstairs to his car. “I’ll drive.”

“Your-r car?”

“Took an uber.”

He hands me his keys and I place him gently into the passenger seat. I get in the driver’s seat and start the car. He reaches for me and I grab his hands, rubbing the back of his hand to keep him calm. We arrive home and I carry him to his room, receiving confused looks from Corey and Jake. I lay Colby, who is now asleep, on his bed and head out to talk to Corey and Jake.

“Colby okay?” Jake asks.

“He told me how he felt and had a panic attack. But he’ll be okay.”

“Does he know how you feel?” Corey asks.

“No, I was too busy calming him down.”

“Sam?” I hear Colby call from his room.

“Go, tell him.” Jake says as he and Corey shove me towards Colby’s room.

“Colbs, you okay?”

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“Sorry, Jake and Corey were worried.”

“Oh.”

“Colby, I love you.”

“What-t?”

I climb onto his bed and repeat, “I love you.”

“You-u do?”

I curl up next to him and kiss him. He kisses me back immediately. We pull away after a few minutes.

“I love you too Sammy.”

He kisses me again and I deepen the kiss, wanting all of him.


	5. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect...  
> Until it isn't  
> Sexual Content ahead.

**Chapter 5: Kiss me**

**Colby’s POV**

Sam pulls away from the kiss.

“I can’t believe this is really happening. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Tears start to form in my eyes, and he notices. “Colbs, you okay?”

“I’m just super happy that you’re mine. I love you,” I say.

“I am too. I love you too,” he says.

“Kiss me?”

He obliges and I melt into the kiss. He pulls me closer and my arms wrap around him.

“Stay with me,” he says.

“Always,” I say.

His stomach growls and I chuckle. I grab his hand and we walk to the kitchen, hand in hand to get food. He grabs food for us and we sit down to eat.

“Y'all are adorable,” Tara says from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Thanks, Tara,” sam smiles and leans against me.

Jake comes downstairs then. “Tara and I are going out. Have fun you two,” he says, winking.

I choke on my food as Sam laughs. Jake and Tara leave and I say, “Oh, hush you.”

**Sam’s POV**

“Well, we are alone,” Colby says, then turns back to his food. I finish eating quickly and start washing our dishes. I jump as Colby’s arms wrap around my waist.

“You scared me,” I say.

“That was the plan,” he whispers in my ear and I shiver.

His hands move lower and lower until he’s palming me through my shorts and the plate drops into the sink with a clatter. I turn off the water than face him.

“Kiss me,” I breath out.

He obliges and we back away down the hallway to his room. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me into his room. He closes and locks the door. The kiss becomes more heated as he places me on the bed. His hands roam my body as I melt beneath him. I tug at his shirt wanting it off. He breaks away from the kiss and allows me to remove his shirt and pants while he removes mine. He kisses me again and starts to grind down on me. I moan and his lips move down my body. He kisses down to my boner, leaving hickeys all over my chest. I moan when he begins to suck me through my boxers.

“Please-e Colby, I need more.”

“Patience my love.”

He removes my boxers and places his lips on my dick, beginning to suck. I moan and thread my fingers through his hair, staring at the beautiful sight below me.

“Colbs, I’m close-e”

He pulls off my dick and enters a finger into me, then another, stretching me out. He scissors his fingers and I moan loudly.

“Colbs, please. I need you in me.”

He removes his fingers and pulls off his boxers, slowly, too slowly. I whine, wanting him buried in me. He pushes into me and I groan at the sudden fullness.

“Hmm, you’re so tight.”

“Move-e please,” I beg.

He starts to thrust into me and my mind goes blissfully blank as pleasure replaces pain.

“Oh-h, Colby faster, please-e!”

He speeds up his thrusts, grunting as I moan even louder.

“Colby-y-y, I’m-”

“Go ahead, Sammy.” I come, screaming his name. He fucks me through my orgasm until he comes inside of me. He pulls out and goes to get a washcloth to clean us up. He comes back and cleans us up after locking the door again. I pull him on top of me, breathless.

“Colby, that was amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

He sets the washcloth down and cuddles up next to me. He falls asleep clearly exhausted from the amazing sex we just had. I lay him down and pull a blanket over him then get dressed and head upstairs to my room. My phone is blowing up when I enter my room.

**Kat: Sam, I have to tell you something…**

**Kat: Sam, answer me. It’s important.**

**Kat: Samuel!**

Sam: What do you want Kat?!

**Kat: I’m sorry Sam but you deserve the truth.**

**Kat has sent a picture.**

_Oh, my god. Colby’s cheating on me?! With Brennan?! I don’t believe this!_


	6. Fighting

**Chapter 6: Fighting**

**Sam’s POV**

**S: You’re lying.**

_K: I’m not. It’s true. He’s with Brennan._

**S: I don’t believe you.**

_K: Sam, I wouldn’t lie to you._

**S: How did you find out?**

_K: I saw the picture on his secret account. @colby_brock._

I go to the page she sent and sure enough the picture is there and there are several more. I storm down to Colby’s room and throw the door open. He wakes up immediately and stands up.

“Sammy, you scared me.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You cheated on me?!”

“What-t?”

“Kat showed me this- Some secret account with dozens of pictures of you with Brennan!” I show him the pictures.

“Sam-m, I’m not cheating on you, I swear. That’s fake.”

“You told me you loved me and we just had sex. And I found you’re cheating on me?!”

“Sam! I’M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! Kat is trying to tear us apart again!”

“I saw the pictures, Colby! You were kissing him!”

“Please, Sam. I swear to you, It’s not true…. I love you…” He starts to walk toward but I back away. “Sam, please believe me…” He reaches for me and tries to hold me. But I push him away. “Please, Sam. I love you.”

“No, Colby. Just no-”

“Please, Sam…” He clings to my arm. “I swear to you, this isn’t true.”

I pull my arm away from him.

“Don’t go. Please don’t walk away from me. I love you…” He starts to cry. “I love you, Sam, I promise I didn’t cheat.”

“Colby! Just stop! I saw the proof! Just leave me alone!”

He sits down on the bed with his head in his hands. “I can’t believe you’d believe her over me. I’m your boyfriend. Or at least I was…”

“Colby-”

“I’m leaving. I can’t be around you right now.”

“Wait-” I say.

“WHY SHOULD I?! You don’t believe me,” he yells then storms out of the room.

A few seconds later I hear the front door slam. I sit down on his bed with arms around my legs. I decide to head back to my room in case Colby comes home. I run into Jake in the hallway.

“Sam? you okay?” I shake my head. “What happened?”

“Colby-y cheated-d. With Brennan-n.”

“What?!”

I show him the account and pictures.

“That doesn’t seem like him. Who told you about this account?”

“Kat texted me about it.”

“Look I’m not saying it isn’t true. But maybe you should talk to Kat. Make her tell you face to face,” Jake says.

“Maybe you’re right.”

I grab my keys and head down to my car. I get in and drive to Kat’s apartment. I arrive and knock on her door. She opens the door immediately.

“Hey, Sam…” She moves toward me to hug me but I stop her.

“Don’t,” I say.

“What?”

“Tell me to my face that Colby cheated. Show me the account on your phone. Now.”

“So you don’t believe me?!”

“Show me your phone now Kat.”

“Okay, okay. I did it. I made up the account. I wanted to break you and Colby up.”

“Never contact me again. I never want to see you again. Colby is the most important thing to me!”

I storm out of her apartment and get into my car. I pull out my phone and call Colby. I get his voicemail.

**Colbs, I’m sorry. I got the truth out of Kat. She made up the account, please call me babe. I’m sorry I didn’t-**

I hear a commotion behind me and everything goes black.

**Colby’s POV**

I drive to Brennan’s apartment, just needing to get away. I fill him in on what happened in between tears. He tries to comfort me. About an hour after I arrived, my phone rings. It’s Sam. But I can’t talk to him right now. After I calm down, I listen to Sam’s message.

**Colbs, I’m sorry. I got the truth out of Kat. She made up the account, please call me babe. I’m sorry I didn’t-**

The message cut off, what happened? I try to call him but it goes straight to voicemail.

**_Hi, you’ve reached Sam Golbach. Leave me a message._ **

**Sam, baby. It’s me. Please call me, I need to know that you’re okay.**

An hour goes by but there is no call from Sam. I’m calling everyone we know trying to find Sam. Brennan is calling people too.


	7. Breakdown

**Colby's POV**

“Yes, hello. Is there someone there named Sam Golbach?” Brennan asks.

“Yes I can. He has blond hair, blue eyes. About 5-8.”

“Really? okay thank you!”

He shakes me “Colby, someone matching Sam’s description is in the hospital. We need to go now.”

“What?!”

“Let’s go. I’ll drive.”

He drives us to the hospital. The receptionist tells us Sam’s room number and I lead the way to the room. Sure enough, it’s Sam. I rush to his side.   
“What happened?” Brennan asks the doctor who was checking Sam’s vitals.

“He was sitting in his parked car when another car hit his car. He hit his head and his brain swelled, we had to operate to reduce the swelling.”

“Will-l he be okay?” I ask.

“The swelling has gone down, and his vitals are good. But we’ll know more when he wakes up.”

I nod and sit by his bedside, holding his hand. Just then, Kat runs into the room.

“Sammy! is he alright?!”

“What are you doing here?! If you hadn’t of trying to convince him that I was cheating on him, he never would have been at your apartment!”

“I think you need to leave,” Brennan says.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she says. Sam starts to mumble a little. Kat pushes me away and sits by Sam’s side. He starts to wake up. He mumbles something but we can’t understand him. “What was that Sammy?”

“Colby-y”

Kat storms out and I sit by Sam’s side again. Brennan leaves to get the doctor.

“I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry… I should’ve believed you. I love you… I’m so sorry… Please don’t leave me.” He stutters out.

“I love you too. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here and I always will be.”

He squeezes my hand as the doctor comes in.

“Hi Samuel. I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?”

“Please call me Sam. I’m alright, my head hurts.”

“Okay Sam. Well you’re awake and talking so that’s a good sign. Some pain is normal, as long as it’s not overwhelming. Do you have any tingling sensations anywhere?”

He shakes his head, “The pain is minor. and no I don’t have anything out of the normal besides the pain in my head.”

The doctor makes some notes on his clipboard and says, “Okay, let someone know if the pain gets worse okay? Someone will be checking up on you every few hours. Try and get some rest okay?”

Sam nods again and the doctor leaves.

“You should get some rest babe,” I say.

“Kiss me first,” he says. I kiss him gently and quickly then pull away.

“Get some sleep love,” I say. 

He nods and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
